ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pack (2014)
A team of 6 Teenagers, who get paid for jobs well done in order to prevent an Orphanage from being close down. And they are asked by a man named Lucius Grant, to journey themselves to stop a mercenary named Vincent Jarard, but they see 15-Year Old Lily Jarard hiding dark secrets. Premieres November 21, 2014 Characters *The Pack: **Neil Pack/Captain Moonstone (Ryan Kelley) - the leader, his codename is Moonstone, he has a girlfriend, Joyce, he was born in 12/31/1990, his parents Grace and Floyd, he is best friends with Bluestone and Jackal, his weapon is the Lunarang, his favorite food is Chinese, in the end, goes out with Joyce! **Clancy Jones/Jackal (Daryl Sabara) - his codename is Jackal, he has a love interest named Lilly, who is hiding dark secrets, he was born in 5/14/1991, his parents George and Martha, his weapon is Jackal Blaster, his favorite food is Sub (Turkey), in the end, dates Lilly, and invites her to their Thanksgiving Party! **Gaden Blue/Bluestone the Great (Channing Tatum) - he dosen't like being called his codename, Bluestone the Great, he prefers to be called by his birth name, Gaden, he was born in 7/11/1990, his parents Hamlet and Petunia, his weapon is Blue-Sheild, his favorite food is Deli Sub, near the end, he reveals to the team that he is getting tired of being treated like a dog and quits, in the end, Changes his mind and decides to stay! **Kirk Lloyd/The Predator (Chris Pine) - his codename is The Predator, he has a girlfriend, Madison, he was born in 3/1/1992, his parents Derek and Gina, his weapon is The Whip, his favorite food is Hot dogs, in the end, gets a call that his parents won the lottery! **Terry Pride/The Great Owl (Nicholas Hoult) - his codename is The Great Owl, he is the genius, he was born in 6/7/1993, his parents Pryce and Gertrude, his weapon is Owl Rocket, his favorite food is Cookies, in the end, gets his very own Owl Laptop! **Brian Denison/The Raptor (Liam Hemsworth) - the second-in-command, his codename is The Raptor, he is best friends with Neil, because he was selected as his second-in-command, he was born in 2/26/1990, his parents Ty and Fiona, his weapon is Raptor Sabre, his favorite food is Hamburger, in the end, visits the Dino exhibit! *Joyce Jini (Brooklyn Decker) - Neil's girlfriend, in the end, goes out with Neil! *Lily Jarard (Dianna Argon) - Clancy's love interest, who has dark secrets, it is revealed that Vincent Jarard is her father, she is referred as "Baby Girl" by Vincent, in the end, goes to Clancy's Thanksgiving Party! *Abby Jarard (Stana Katic) - Lily's big sister, who abandoned because their father was emotionally and verbally abusive, she is referred as "Little Girl" by Vincent, she is a skilled mercenary with shurikens, she really did love her sister, Lilly, after their mother was paralyzed 6 years ago, in the end, joins Lilly! *Courtney Jarard (Lucy Liu) - Lily and Abby's mother, who served a 7-year sentence, she was paralyzed 6 years ago, she loved her daughters, but she mostly loved her younger daughter, Lily, she played with her, which is the result why she took the fall in prison, in the end, gets cleared, and goes to Maui! *Madison Beek (Isabel Lucas) - Kirk's girlfriend, in the end, joins the group, as the "Mustang"! *Vincent Jarard (Liev Schreiber) - Lily and Abby's father, 6 years ago, he was a member of a terrorist group, The Crator, over 7 years, he made an assassin out of Lily, even training her to learn archery, in the end, gets killed by a mysterious killer! *Lucius Grant (Liam Neeson) - a man who warns the Pack about Vincent Jarard, Bluestone is very suspicious about him, but was killed by a mysterious archer! *Harriett Grant (Marion Cotillard) - Lucius's daughter, who "falls in love" with Bluestone, as he is suspicious about her father, and is the real culprit, and in the end was killed by Abby! *Mother Brandy (Judi Dench) - the head of the orphange, who is thankful for the boys to bring money to save the orphanage, in the end, was found dead in the trunk of Harriett's car! *Floyd Pack (Michael Emerson) - Neil's father, he and his wife, Grace abandoned him because of the fact they have been involved with the Carter! in the end reunites with his son! *Grace Pack (Cate Blanchett) - Neil's mother, in the end, reunites with their son! *George Jones (Kevin Dunn) - Clancy's father, he and his wife, Martha, abandoned him because of the budget depleating, in the end, apologizes to his son for allowing Money over family! *Martha Jones (Julie White) - Clancy's mother, in the end, apologizes to their son for being a fool! *Hamlet Blue (Gary Cole) - Gaden's father, he and his wife, Petunia abandoned him because they wanted to give him the education he needs, in the end, they realized they were wrong! *Petunia Blue (Wendie Mallek) - Gaden's mother, in the end, realized her mistake! *Derek Lloyd (Bruce Campbell) - Kirk's father, he and his wife, Gina abandoned him because they were too busy being drunk and selfish, in the end, apologizes for his actions, and tells him the Lottery! *Gina Lloyd (Sally Field) - Kirk's mother, in the end, dies from overdose! *Pryce Pride (Alan Cumming) - Terry's father, he and his wife, Gertrude abandoned him because of funding problems, in the end, makes amends with his son! *Gertrude Pride (Amy Adams) - Terry's mother, in the end, helps Her son move into a nice quite place in Oregon! *Ty Denison (Stephan Lang) - Brian's father, he and his wife, Fiona abandoned him because the War in Afganistan, in the end, rekindle his bond with his son! *Fiona Denison (Holly Hunter) - Brian's mother, in the end, rekindles the bond of Mother and son! Plot ??? Trivia *Some of the characters are based of the Young Justice versions of Artemis, Kid Flash, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Paula Crock, Ra's al Ghul and Talia al Ghul. Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Walt Disney Films